A rosa, o vampiro e a carta
by Babi Prince
Summary: Fanfic baseada no conto A Bela e a Fera. Rony e Hermione foram feitos um para o outro, o que está claro para todo mundo. Porém, não poderão ficar juntos enquanto não driblarem os obstáculos colocados em seu caminho – um comportamento inadequado por parte
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Era uma manhã ensolarada e tranqüila na cidade de Playmouth , na Rua Vaughan Close. As crianças jogavam bola na rua, aproveitando o início das férias de verão, e todos os jovens haviam saído para passear e aproveitar o sol com os amigos. Todos, exceto uma garota que supostamente estudava em um internato na Escócia e que não mantinha relações muito estreitas com a vizinhança.  
Hermione estava deitada de bruços na grama do jardim em frente a sua casa, terminando de ler um romance que comprara dois dias antes. Bichento, um gato laranja de pelos compridos e cara achatada, estava deitado sobre as costas da garota, dormindo.  
Assim que leu a última frase do livro, ela virou-se de lado, fazendo com que Bichento pulasse no chão e se sentasse na sua frente.  
- Também está entediado, não? – disse ela, acariciando-o. Em seguida esticou o braço, arrancou um dente-de-leão do chão e suspirou. – Só mais dois dias, Bichento, e voltaremos para o nosso lugar.  
O lugar deles não era, decididamente, ali. Era a sua residência, claro, o lugar onde Hermione matava as saudades dos pais. Mas estava fora de seu mundo, o mundo dos bruxos.  
Aquela tediosa rua de trouxas oferecia todas as atividades de que Hermione não gostava. Ir à banca de jornais comprar uma revista de fofocas, fazer as unhas na casa da Madame Richie ou apanhar um ônibus na esquina para ir ao shopping não eram coisas que você veria a garota fazendo durante as férias.  
Ela assoprou delicadamente a flor que tinha em mãos e observou todas as suas pequenas pétalas serem carregadas pelo vento.  
Sentia-se uma garota privilegiada por poder fazer parte de um mundo diferente daquele. Por ter horizontes diferentes, poder ir mais além e realizar seus sonhos. Para ela, nascida em uma família de trouxas, ser bruxa era isso. Era ter a oportunidade de dar um rumo diferente à vida.  
E era o que estava fazendo. Agora, partindo para o seu último ano em Hogwarts e tendo já ajudado a salvar a vida de mais de uma pessoa, ela se sentia como alguém especial. Jamais poderia voltar a viver como trouxa depois de tudo o que passara durante aqueles seis anos ao lado de seus amigos Harry e, ela deu um sorrisinho ao se lembrar, Rony.  
- Hermione, venha aqui, rápido! – sua mãe chamou, acordando-a de seus devaneios.  
Hermione levantou-se depressa e, deixando Bichento sozinho, correu para dentro de casa.  
Entrou na pequena sala e encontrou sua mãe com um vidro de remédios na mão. Ao lado dela, sentado numa poltrona xadrez, estava seu pai, que tossia violentamente.  
- Vá buscar o inalador de seu pai no quarto, querida, por favor.  
Ela não perdeu tempo respondendo. Subiu rapidamente as escadas até o primeiro andar e entrou no quarto dos seus pais.  
Arnold Granger tinha trinta e oito anos e sofria de fibrose pulmonar. Sua mãe vinha conseguindo ajudá-lo a se cuidar, mas a doença piorou nos últimos meses. Hermione até sugerira tentar levá-lo ao St.Mungus, o hospital dos bruxos, mas o pai não gostava muito da idéia de ter pessoas apontando varinhas para seus pulmões.  
Hermione escalou algumas gavetas para alcançar, na parte superior do guarda-roupas, a caixa com o inalador. Desceu então de volta para a sala, quase tropeçando em uma bolinha de borracha que Bichento deixara no meio do corredor.  
Ela entregou o aparelho para a mãe, ajudou-a a ligá-lo e jogou-se no sofá, chateada, enquanto seu pai tentava parar de tossir.  
É, ser bruxa resolvia _quase_ todos os seus problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo um: A rosa

- Como estou? – perguntou Gina, dando uma volta em torno de si para que Hermione visualizasse todo o seu vestido dourado de dama de honra.  
- Para mim, está linda – disse Hermione, calçando as sandálias. – Já para o seu pai, eu diria que está preocupante.  
Gina deu risada e pôs-se a olhar para a amiga, sorrindo. Quando Hermione terminou de arrumar o calçado, a outra a ofereceu as mãos para a ajudar a se levantar, enquanto perguntava:  
- Então será hoje o grande dia?  
- Sim – respondeu Hermione, tranqüilamente, enquanto checava no espelho o penteado com cachos perfeitamente definidos graças, é claro, a uma poção. – Será o grande dia para seu irmão, que vai se casar; o grande dia para a sua mãe, que já está emocionada e principalmente para você, que eu suspeito não estar tão bonita sem a intenção de afetar um certo alguém.  
A ruivinha ergueu uma única sobrancelha, com cara de quem não achara a piada engraçada. Hermione sorriu ao perceber que afetara a amiga como queria e aproximou-se do espelho, continuando a ajeitar os cachos.  
- Muito engraçadinho, senhorita – disse Gina, irônica. – Mas sabe que eu não tenho interesse algum em correr atrás do Harry.  
- Tenho certeza que não. Afinal, eu não citei Harry algum – disse Hermione, absoluta.  
- Ora, Hermione, não me amole! – Gina se espremeu ao lado da amiga, para usufruir também do espelho. – E por favor não fuja do assunto inicial, mocinha. Hoje será por acaso o _seu_ grande dia?  
- Não.  
Hermione olhou de esguelha para a amiga, que a encarava espantada.  
- Você não pode estar falando sério, Mione.  
- Mais sério impossível!  
Então ela encostou a mão no ombro da outra por um breve momento enquanto ia se dirigindo à saída do quarto. Já estava do lado de fora quando enfiou a cabeça porta adentro de volta e acrescentou:  
- Talvez hoje seja esse dia sim, Gina. Mas com certeza não será "por acaso"! Boa sorte lá embaixo.  
E desceu sorridente as escadas até a sala d'A Toca. Por mais que tentasse esconder, a verdade é que a ansiedade hoje era realmente grande. Quando chegara ali, na noite anterior, Rony já fora dormir. Portanto, o casamento de Gui e Fleur seria a primeira vez em que ela o veria desde Hogwarts.

Sabia que não era recomendável e tampouco saudável alimentar esperanças. Mas isso era o tipo de coisa que não se podia controlar. Ainda mais depois daquele final de ano letivo no qual o clima entre os dois estivera bastante sugestivo.  
Ela chegou no último degrau e deu uma espiada. Na sala dos Weasley havia mais pessoas do que ela imaginava que caberiam, a grande maioria com cabelos ruivos. E havia mais gente lá fora, onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Aqui e ali se via parentes de Fleur arriscando um inglês com sotaque forte, embora muitos deles preferissem conversar entre si, no seu próprio idioma.  
A pessoa mais próxima era o Sr. Weasley. Trajava belas vestes a rigor pretas de cujo bolso pendia a corrente de um relógio de ouro de aparência muito antiga, que o bruxo verificava com uma freqüência exagerada. Ele tinha um copo de hidromel na mão e conversava com um primo tentando aparentar tranqüilidade, embora não parasse de balançar o pé esquerdo, como se estivesse tendo uma espécie de ataque.  
Ao avistar Hermione, o Sr. Weasley disse algo ao seu primo e aproximou-se da garota, sorrindo.  
- Hermione! – ele abriu mais ainda o sorriso. – Você está muito bonita.  
- Obrigada. Está dando tudo certo?  
- Sim, sim. Gui está quase arrancando os cabelos porque Molly disse que Fleur mal começou a se arrumar, mas a verdade é que ele mesmo ainda não está pronto, então acho que a cerimônia ainda vai atrasar um pouco.  
- Ah, mas isso já é de praxe – riu a garota. – Sr. Weasley, onde está Rony?  
O Sr. Weasley deu um sorrisinho que disse a Hermione que ele sabia de tudo. Ela se sentiu um pouco desconfortável por isso.  
- Está no quarto dele, Gui pediu ajuda com a roupa. Mas se quiser eu posso ir chamá-lo para você – e fez menção de subir a escada.  
- Não precisa – ela interrompeu, segurando o braço do homem, delicadamente. – Gui deve estar precisando dele, eu o vejo mais tarde. Obrigada.  
O Sr. Weasley pareceu um pouco decepcionado, mas deixou, sem protestar, que Hermione seguisse seu caminho.  
A garota seguiu em direção ao quintal, feliz. Queria realmente rever Rony, mas entendia que seu irmão precisava dele na atual correria e bagunça. Imaginava se um dia passaria por uma situação parecida. Não lhe parecia nada mal se casar com alguém que a amasse e entendesse. E essa pessoa não estava longe, ela podia sentir isso.  
Chegou com alguma dificuldade à porta dos fundos, uma vez que perdeu as contas de quantas pessoas parou para cumprimentar (embora pudesse jurar ter falado com algum dos gêmeos mais de uma vez). Quando finalmente alcançou o jardim da casa, avistou ao longe, perto do buffet, duas pessoas com quem lhe interessava falar.  
Uma delas era Harry. Trajava vestes novas, azuis e opacas e seus cabelos pareciam ter recebido uma tentativa frustrada de arrumação. E, conversando com ele, estava alguém que Hermione não via há dois anos. Era alto, com ombros um pouco curvados e o nariz adunco.  
- Herm-ôn-nini!  
Vítor segurava um copo de poncho cor-de-rosa e acenava para ela. Hermione sorriu de volta e caminhou para junto deles.  
- Herm-ôn-nini, há quanto tempo! – exclamou Vítor, abraçando-a. Ela retribuiu o abraço, um tanto quanto sem jeito.  
- Como tem passado? – perguntou sorrindo. Em seguida voltou-se para Harry, sem esperar resposta. – E você, Harry? – e se atirou no pescoço do amigo. – Está tudo bem? Como foi seu começo de férias? Como os trouxas te trataram?  
- Como se eu fosse um elf... um escravo – respondeu o amigo, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Está tudo normal, sim.  
Hermione deu um sorriso constrangido. Não só pelo fato de que se sentia incapaz de dizer algo bom a Harry - que com certeza não vinha passando pela sua melhor fase após a morte de Dumbledore -, mas principalmente porque Vítor não desgrudava o olhar dela.  
- E Herm-ôn-nini? – perguntou ele, os olhos brilhando ao olhar para a garota. – Tem estudado muito?  
Ela balançou um pouco a cabeça, considerando.

- Não tanto quanto deveria. Estive um pouco ocupada até agora, mas creio que poderei usar o resto das minhas férias para me dedicar aos estudos. Você sabe, é o último ano, não será nada fácil.  
Harry pôs a mão no ombro de Hermione.  
- Eu vou ver se Gui precisa de ajuda.  
A garota pensou em protestar, não queria ficar a sós com Vítor. Mas acabou por deixar o amigo ir, sem reclamar. Ele provavelmente não estava muito a fim de conversar, e o aparecimento dela ali fora uma desculpa para desaparecer sem parecer estúpido.  
Então sobrou para Hermione fazer o trabalho de anfitriã para Vítor. Ela se sentia realmente desconfortável em estar ali com ele. Ele agora estava morando na Inglaterra e arranjara uma vaga no time Falmouth Falcons. Mas, mesmo estando tão próximo, fora através de uma carta que o búlgaro a pedira em namoro, há pouco menos de um mês.  
Mas, graças a Deus, ele não foi desagradável a ponto de tocar no assunto hoje. Pelo contrário, agiu normalmente. Perguntou da carreira de Hermione, de seus pais, de quadribol. Ótimo, quadribol. Um assunto pelo qual Hermione não se interessava nem um pouquinho, mas que seria forçada a ouvir durante os próximos vinte minutos, no mínimo.  
- ... enton na última parrtida contrra os Chudley Cannons, pá! – Vítor encenou socar a própria mão. – Os dois saírram no brraço, foi uma cena memorrável.  
Hermione sorriu educadamente. Pobre Vítor. Quadribol, era apenas disso que ele entendia. Não fazia mal para ela, lógico, pois isso não impedia o garoto de ser um ótimo amigo. Mas namorá-lo, isso era outra história. Ela jamais agüentaria passar seus dias ao lado de alguém para quem quatro bolas flutuantes pudessem ser a coisa mais importante.  
Já estavam há alguns minutos conversando quando uma jovem alta, com ombros largos e sobrancelhas grossas, aproximou-se deles.  
- Ah! Herm-ôn-nini, querro que conheça minha prrima Raíssa, ela está me ajudando um pouco com o inglês e a trrouxe hoje parra conhecerr os meus amigos.  
Hermione apertou a mão estendida da moça, sorrindo sem graça. Ela tinha inventado uma desculpa qualquer para negar aulas de inglês a Vítor.  
- É um prazer conhecê-la, Hermione – disse Raíssa, sorrindo também. – Vítor me falou bastante sobre você, é tão bonita quanto ele descreveu.  
A garota agradeceu e percebeu que Vítor estava lhe dizendo algo, mas não ouviu o que era porque, neste momento, percebeu Rony apoiado no batente da porta de fundos d'A Toca, olhando-a.  
Ficou feliz em vê-lo. Ele estava lindo em suas novas vestes a rigor, cujo tecido era brilhante e tinha cor de grafite. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos, provavelmente a mãe os cortara na véspera, as mãos seguravam uma linda rosa vermelha e o olhar, muito sério, fitava algum ponto próximo a ela. Como sentira falta de Rony!  
Ela pediu licença a Vítor e Raíssa, aproximou-se dele, um tanto quanto sem jeito, e posicionou-se ao seu lado, com um sorriso radiante.  
- Bom dia, Rony!  
E fez menção de abraçá-lo, mas parou antes de fazê-lo, pois Rony não respondera ao seu cumprimento. Na verdade, ele nem sequer dera sinal de ter reparado na presença da garota, o que fez com que ela de repente começasse a ser tomada por uma crescente mágoa.  
- Rony? – ela voltou a chamar, antes que aquela mágoa infundada tomasse espaço em seu coração. – Essa flor é para mim?  
Ele entregou a rosa na mão de Hermione, ainda sem olhar para ela e murmurou um "Pode ficar". Isso fez com que Hermione suspirasse e, ao apanhar a rosa, começasse a aceitar que havia algo errado ali.  
- O que há com você?  
Rony permaneceu com as sobrancelhas franzidas e esticou o braço direito, apontando para algum lugar.  
- O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?  
Hermione olhou na direção que ele mostrava e descobriu para onde o garoto estava olhando. Era Vítor.  
- Provavelmente veio presenciar o casamento de Gui e Fleur, como todos aqui – respondeu Hermione, com ar inocente. – Por que a pergunta?  
Rony finalmente dirigiu o olhar a ela e parecia muito aborrecido.  
- Hermione, se eu não te conhecesse diria que está tentando esconder algo de mim.  
Hermione cruzou os braços séria, tentando esconder o nervosismo.  
- O que, por exemplo? – perguntou, em tom de desafio.  
- Não se faça de idiota! – exclamou Rony, da forma ríspida como ele costumava falar quando estava de mau humor. – Você convidou Krum para vir aqui!  
Os olhos da garota começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Aquele não era o Rony que ela pretendia encontrar.  
- Não, Rony, _Fleur_ deve tê-lo convidado – e fez uma pausa, antes de perguntar: - E se tivesse sido eu? – Qual seria o problema?  
Rony soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e cumprimentou um tio que ia passando, antes de responder.  
- Sabe que eu não gosto dele – declarou em tom de bronca, como se Hermione tivesse rompido alguma regra moral importantíssima. – Krum quer me prejudicar, sempre quis.  
Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no que ouvia.  
- Como Vítor quer te prejudicar? – ela tinha medo do que o outro responderia.  
- Ele... – as orelhas de Rony de repente ficaram muito vermelhas. – Ele quer roubar você de mim.  
- Eu não sou sua, Ronald – disse Hermione com raiva, já começando a chorar. – Pelo menos não enquanto você não parar de agir como criança.  
O garoto ia começar a responder, mas ela não deu tempo para isso. Virou as costas e seguiu pisando firme para o jardim, afastando-se do buffet e das pessoas ali presentes. Ia encostando os dedos delicadamente abaixo dos olhos, na tentativa de impedir que a sua maquiagem borrasse. Não chorava de tristeza por Rony, mas de raiva por si mesma. Como podia pensar em gostar de alguém tão estúpido?  
Ela encostou-se na parede do barracão de ferramentas do Sr. Weasley, onde ninguém poderia vê-la, e começou a rever as lembranças que tinha de Rony. Lições de casa que ela tivera de terminar. Um animago que eles pensaram ter sido devorado por Bichento. Uma tentativa de defendê-la que lhe fez vomitar lesmas o dia todo. O enterro de Dumbledore. Um trasgo montanhês de dois metros de altura.  
Hermione riu com essa última lembrança. Sim, ela gostava de Rony. Gostava até demais, na verdade. Porém, o Rony de que ela gostava era o homem que ele deveria ter se tornado e não o garotinho cabeça-dura de onze anos que ela conhecera e que ele parecia agora estar voltando a ser. Não era com esse Rony infantil e estúpido que ela queria se relacionar.  
Ela sentou-se no gramado e ficou refletindo sobre aquilo até que esticou a cabeça para o lado e percebeu, ao longe, as pessoas se acomodando nas muitas cadeiras colocadas no jardim próximo ao altar. Era chegada a hora da cerimônia.  
Hermione enxugou os olhos uma última vez, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para as cadeiras, sem antes passar pela cozinha e colocar em um copo com água a triste rosa que ganhara. Procurou então um lugar para si entre os convidados. Rony, para seu alívio, fora agarrado pela Sra. Weasley, que chorava em seu ombro deixando-o sem graça, de modo que Hermione poderia se sentar junto a Harry e ficar à vontade.  
- Onde estão os noivos? – perguntou, acomodando-se ao lado do amigo.  
Harry deu de ombros.  
- A Sra. Weasley disse que estarão prontos daqui a pouco – respondeu, sem encarar a garota.  
Hermione suspirou.  
- Você não está nada bem, não é?  
- Estou okay – disse Harry, desanimado.  
- É por causa... – ela relutou em perguntar – do Dumbledore?  
Ele não respondeu. Permaneceu olhando vagamente em direção ao altar, onde um representante do Ministério, que não aparentava mais de trinta anos, preparava a cerimônia. Hermione manteve silêncio em respeito ao amigo, até que este se voltou para ela e perguntou, agora olhando em seus olhos:  
- E você, está assim por causa do Rony?

Hermione sentiu o rosto corar e direcionou o olhar para o próprio colo, deixando escapar um suspiro sentido.  
- É, estava demorando demais para dar errado. Serve para eu aprender a deixar de me iludir.  
E contou a Harry o que acontecera há pouco. Esperava que ele demonstrasse perplexidade, ou sensibilidade, ou mesmo uma cara de "eu sabia que isso aconteceria". Qualquer expressão condizente com a situação.  
Em vez disso, o rosto do garoto foi tomado de aliviada compreensão.  
- Isso explica – disse perante o olhar inquiridor da amiga – por que Rony gritou com as primas quando elas lhe pediram que pegasse um autógrafo do Krum.  
Hermione se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Pensara ter visto as trigêmeas ruivas de dez anos de idade espiando Vítor e cochichando, esfuziantes.  
- Pelo menos agora Krum tem, por falta de uma, três novas pretendentes – comentou Harry, também sorrindo.  
Hermione já ia preparando um comentário sarcástico, mas não chegou a pronunciá-lo. Isso porque, naquele momento, ouviu-se as primeiras notas da marcha nupcial, tocada ao piano.  
Todos os convidados se levantaram imediatamente, a fim de ver a noiva que chegava.  
Fleur estava maravilhosa, era inegável. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos, caindo-lhe até a metade das costas e levando a um dos lados, próximo ao rosto, enfeites de brilhantes. O vestido branco era feito de um tecido simples, porém muito elegante. Era justo até a cintura e a partir daí alargava-se levemente; as costas ficavam à mostra, sobrepostas apenas pela fita que passava trançada ligando as duas laterais de tecido.  
Gui também estava bonito na medida do possível, levando em conta que o seu rosto estava coberto de feias cicatrizes. Os cabelos longos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, como de costume, mas a argola pendurada em sua orelha hoje não levava nenhum penduricalho. As vestes a rigor eram completamente negras, o que dava um grande contraste com a sua pele clara e com o seu sorriso, que se esticava de um lado a outro do rosto.  
Foram trocados os votos matrimoniais, as alianças e o beijo. Durante este último, Hermione pensou ter visto Gina, em seu vestido de dama-de-honra, com uma expressão de repugnância no rosto. Mas foi só por um momento.  
Ao casamento, seguiu-se a festa, que foi um tanto quanto animada embora Hermione não a pudesse aproveitar por completo, pois passou boa parte de seu tempo ajudando a Sra. Weasley e a tia Muriel na cozinha, como pretexto para não aceitar os incessantes convites de Vítor para que dançasse com ele. Mas o interessante de permanecer na cozinha era que presenciava-se momentos da festa no mínimo curiosos e negados aos olhos dos outros convidados.  
Hermione foi, por exemplo, uma das poucas pessoas que pôde ver Harry adentrando dissimuladamente na casa quando Gina aceitou valsar com um primo de Fleur, após ter dançado com o pai e com dois dos próprios primos. Foi também a única que presenciou Jorge vendendo poções do amor para as trigêmeas escondido, para que o pai delas não visse. E foi Hermione quem forneceu para Fred e sua namorada, Mariana, alguns caramelos e docinhos de abóbora antes que esses fossem servidos para os outros convidados.  
- Vão acabar com a minha dieta – comentou Mariana, enfiando um caramelo na boca.  
- Lembre-me de te dar um desconto na loja por isso, Hermione – disse Fred, dando uma piscadela para a garota.  
O final da festa transcorreu sem mais transtornos e já passava da meia-noite quando os noivos partiram para sua lua-de-mel em Paris. Os familiares de Fleur tinham hospedagem, mas ainda assim a Sra. Weasley insistiu que Gabrielle permanecesse n'A Toca até que a irmã voltasse. Apegara-se um pouco à garota, era um doce, ela dizia. Mas, segundo o Sr. Weasley, a esposa precisava voltar a cuidar de uma criança (mesmo que Gabrielle já tivesse doze anos), a fim de superar a recente concretização da passagem de seu primogênito à vida adulta.  
Assim, amanheceram na casa no dia seguinte dez pessoas – sete Weasleys, um Potter, uma Delacour e uma Granger. Esta última sentiu-se um tanto desconfortável na mesa à hora do café. Agora que não havia primos, tumulto e bebida, todos ali podiam perceber a estranheza entre ela e Rony. Estranheza, porque não era em nada parecida com as discussões costumeiras entre os dois. Pelo contrário, esta agora não tinha olhares furtivos, nem provocações ou resmungos. Tinha apenas silêncio, o que era muito pior.  
Talvez isso fosse porque, as outras brigas não vieram depois de nenhum momento realmente especial entre os dois. Agora, porém, o clima de romance estivera tão evidente que... Bem, é como dizem: quanto mais alto o vôo, maior a queda. O que Hermione ainda não sabia era que quanto maior a queda, maiores as dificuldades em se recuperar dela.  
- Quando vai se mudar, Harry querido? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley enquanto colocava café na xícara do marido.  
Harry pensou por um momento, enquanto corria os olhos pelos classificados de imóveis d'O Profeta Diário.  
- Segundo o corretor, eu poderei retirar as chaves na imobiliária a partir de terça-feira.  
- Então já podemos organizar a festança de inauguração? – perguntou Jorge, esfregando as mãos.  
- Deixe com os gêmeos, Harry – pediu Fred. – Transformaremos sua nova casa numa danceteria antes que possa dizer "trolls tropeçando trazem traumas terríveis" – e deu uma piscadela.  
Mariana, sentada ao lado do namorado, deu risada.  
- O menino até fala o trava-línguas, se vocês não explodirem a casa dele primeiro.  
- Tivemos uma festa ontem mesmo, meus pés ainda estão doendo – lembrou Gina. – Vocês não cansam?  
Harry permanecia em silêncio, sem parecer concordar ou discordar do que os outros diziam. Quando o resto da mesa percebeu isso e todos voltaram-se curiosos para ele, Rony explicou, um tanto sem jeito:  
- Harry não quer uma festa.  
- Ora, por que não? – perguntou Jorge.  
- Não levou a sério a idéia de que explodiríamos a casa, levou? – quis saber Fred.  
- Levei – disse Harry, com simplicidade e um sorrisinho maroto. – Mas o problema não é esse. A questão é que eu não creio que estamos numa boa época para festas.  
- Ah, cala a boca, Harry - resmungou Rony, pegando mais panquecas. - Já não basta ter dado um fora em Gina você agora vai ficar dando fora coletivo na gente por causa dessa guerra?  
Ele não devia ter dito isso. Até o Sr. Weasley lançou ao filho um olhar repressor. Hermione achou aquilo o cúmulo da ignorância e Jorge encenou tacar o pote de geléia no irmão.  
- O que foi? – perguntou o garoto, mal humorado.  
A Sra. Weasley decidiu ignorar.  
- Você terá uma festa sim, querido – declarou, olhando para Harry. – A época pela qual estamos passando _pede_ que festejemos um pouco. Acredite, ajudará a esquecer os problemas.  
Harry sorriu agradecido e encerrou-se a discussão. A festa foi marcada para quarta-feira, o dia da mudança, e todos passaram então a combinar como ela seria. Ninguém dirigiu a palavra a Rony, pois estavam todos em concordância sobre o quão rude fora seu comentário.  
Mas essa não foi a única grosseria de Rony naquele dia. Pelo contrário, ele passou o domingo todo sendo ranzinza com as pessoas à sua volta. Talvez fosse vingança pela maneira como foi tratado durante o café, ou provavelmente um desconto porque desta vez ele não estava alcançando sua cota de discussões com Hermione.  
O fato é que, ao final da tarde, estavam todos tão cansados dele que Gina viu necessidade de tomar uma atitude e convocou uma reunião extraordinária.  
Ela entrou no quarto dos gêmeos e trancou a porta, enquanto verificava se estavam todos ali. Gabrielle se esticara pela cama de Jorge, deixando um pequeno espaço para Harry sentar. Na outra cama estavam Jorge, Mariana e Fred. Mariana estava sentada entre as pernas abertas do namorado, que a abraçava por trás.  
- Temos certeza de que não seremos ouvidos? Onde está Rony?  
- Desgnomizando o jardim – comunicou Harry. – E Hermione?  
- No meu quarto, lendo. Não parece muito sociável, então eu não creio que vá sair de lá tão cedo.  
Gina puxou então para perto de si um pufe de couro muito velho e sentou-se sobre ele.  
- Bom, algum de vocês imagina por que os reuni aqui?  
- Para nos dar os doces que sobraram da festa? – perguntou Fred, com um sorrisinho.  
- Parra nos convidarr parra un passéie? – sugeriu Gabrielle.  
- Para nos lembrar do quão desagradável o nosso irmãozinho vem sendo nas últimas vinte e quatro horas desde que brigou com Hermione e para que juntos possamos bolar um plano para unir os dois?  
Gina deu uma breve risada.  
- Exato, Jorge.  
- Puxa, foi só um palpite – disse o menino, fingindo corar.  
- E você já tem um plano, Gina? – quis saber Mariana.  
A garota fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Sim, foi por isso que trouxe isto – explicou, indicando a rosa que trazia em mãos, que não por acaso era a mesma que Rony dera a Hermione na véspera.  
- Oh, pensei que tinhe trrazide parra enfeitarr o quarte! Está prrecisande.  
Gina voltou-se sorrindo para Gabrielle, mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu, quando percebeu que a menina não estava sendo irônica. Ela voltou então os olhos para Harry e, percebendo que ele se segurava para não rir, lhe lançou um olhar do tipo "quem foi que convidou essa menina?".  
Harry então sorriu para ela, que por um instante se sentiu...  
_"Concentre-se, Gina!"_ pensou, dando um tapa mental em si mesma. Não podia ficar pensando nessas coisas.  
- Bom, o meu plano é efetuar a reconciliação por meio de _chantagem emocional_.  
- Sempre um golpe baixo – comentou Fred.  
- Creio que Mariana conhece um pouco de magia avançada e poderá nos ajudar nisso – disse Gina. - Enfeitiçaremos esta rosa para que suas pétalas caiam durante quatro dias, contando de hoje até a festa da mudança de Harry. Antes do cair da última pétala, Rony terá de voltar a amar e ser amado por Hermione, _ou_... – pronunciou esta última palavra em tom de ameaça e fez uma pausa de suspense antes de anunciar: - nunca mais será amado por ninguém.  
A garota permaneceu na expectativa, esperando que os outros tivessem gostado de seu plano. Durante vários segundos, porém, tudo o que recebeu foi olhares perplexos.  
Quem quebrou o silêncio foi Harry, dizendo, com cautela:  
- Gina, não sei se você já ouviu falar em contos de fadas...  
- Sim, Hermione me falou sobre – ela confirmou, incentivando-o a prosseguir.  
- Não quero que se ofenda, mas... – ele parecia com medo de falar – isso parece um deles.  
Gina pensou por um momento e acabou abrindo um sorriso.  
- E isso é ruim? Se a definição que eu tenho está correta, nesse tipo de história tudo sempre dá certo no final.  
- Sim, mas... – Harry parecia inconformado – _não são_ histórias reais.  
- E que parte lhe parece surreal? – quis saber Gina, colocando uma mão na cintura. – A parte em que a princesa é enfeitiçada? Aquela em que o príncipe enfrenta um dragão? – perguntou, ironicamente. – Ou a parte em que o mocinho enfrenta o vilão sem nunca renunciar à sua amada?  
Harry pareceu congelar após essa última pergunta, enquanto Gina continuava com a mão na cintura, tentando parecer irredutível, embora seu rosto estivesse adquirindo um tom semelhante ao de seus cabelos.  
Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha, Jorge soltou um inaudível "uau" e Mariana mordeu o lábio inferior. A única que aparentemente não percebera a indireta de Gina fora Gabrielle. Ela continuava com o nariz torcido e os braços cruzados quando comentou:  
- Patetíque!  
- O que é patético? – perguntou Harry que, em alguns segundos, esquecera o assunto de que tratavam.  
- Por que meu plano é patético, Gabrielle? – disse Gina, desinteressada.  
Gabrielle respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio.  
- Porr que non vai darr cerrto! – disse, exaltada.  
Gina fez pouco caso dela e voltou-se para os outros.  
- Mais alguma objeção?  
Os gêmeos balançaram a cabeça.  
- Se Rony não voltar correndo para Hermione... – começou Jorge.  
- ... pelo menos vai parar de nos incomodar por uns dias – Fred completou.  
- É uma ótima idéia!  
- Surpreendente que não seja nossa.  
- É nossa, Fred, esqueceu?  
- Verdade, e nós deixamos nossa irmãzinha usá-la.  
- Como somos bonzinhos!  
Mariana deu uma risadinha e beijou de leve o namorado.  
- Também gostei de seu plano, Gina – anunciou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo castanho para trás da orelha. – Pode contar com a minha ajuda.  
- Obrigada aos três – disse Gina, em seguida voltando-se para Harry e Gabrielle. – E quanto a vocês?  
Harry assentiu com a cabeça, conformado.  
- Eu ajudo.  
- Se non há outrro jeite... – falou Gabrielle, dando de ombros.  
Gina sorriu. Agora tinha o apoio de que precisava para pôr seu plano em prática e resolver as diferenças entre seu irmão e sua amiga. Após uma consulta ao Manual de Feitiços do sétimo ano (que pertencera aos gêmeos e que a Sra. Weasley guardara para Rony), eles encantaram a rosa e a colocaram numa cúpula de vidro para que ficasse protegida.  
Foi combinado que Rony saberia de sua condição logo após o jantar, para que começasse a correr atrás do prejuízo. Mas ninguém queria enfrentar a fúria do garoto quando ele descobrisse o que eles estavam tramando. Então os outros decidiram que Gina é quem deveria fazer isso, uma vez que fora tudo idéia dela (nesse momento os gêmeos não tentaram alegar que venderam o plano para a garota).  
E eles tinham razão de temer essa tarefa pois, quando Gina contou tudo a Rony ele ficou uma fera.  
- Você está brincando comigo, não é? – ele perguntou, com violência.  
Gina fez que não com a cabeça, achando graça na raiva do irmão, que caminhava de um lado para o outro, resmungando palavrões.  
- E se eu não quiser amar Hermione?  
- Mas eu acabei de perguntar, e você confessou que...  
- _Isso não lhe dá direito algum!_ – ele sibilou, quase partindo para cima de Gina. – Você não pensou nas conseqüências do que fez? Pode arruinar toda a minha vida amorosa!  
Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha e, sentada na cama de Rony, cruzou as pernas e apoiou o queixo no punho.  
- Quer dizer então que você pensou nas conseqüências do que fez com Hermione?  
- Já disse que isso não vem ao caso! – Rony bateu com força o pé no chão e quase gritou. Isso fez com que Pichitinho começasse a voar em círculos pelo quarto e a piar agitado, e o garoto ficou ainda mais nervoso.  
- Claro que faz, Rony! – insistiu Gina, ignorando a coruja. – Você _quer_ ficar com Hermione de qualquer maneira. Você gosta dela, ou não teriam brigado por ciúmes. E foi por ciúmes sim, não discuta! – acrescentou, quando ele ficou ainda mais vermelho e pareceu querer revidar. Ela continuou após uma pausa: - De qualquer forma vocês ficariam juntos. Eu só dei um jeito de acelerar as coisas.  
Rony andou e xingou mais um pouco enquanto a irmã aguardava pacientemente por uma palavra final. Após alguns minutos, ele finalmente parou e aproximou-se da rosa na cúpula, que Gina lhe entregara. Perguntou como funcionava e Gina lhe explicou, pela segunda vez. Ao final da explicação, ele assentiu com a cabeça parecendo mais calmo, mas nem por isso menos ressentido.  
- E o que acontece se a flor morrer antes dos quatro dias? – ele quis saber, com uma sugestiva curiosidade.  
Com ar inocente, Gina respondeu:  
- Ah, se isso acontecesse o efeito do feitiço acabaria antes e você teria menos tempo para cumprir a sua tarefa.  
Rony engoliu em seco. Aquela flor que ele arrancara do jardim na manhã do dia anterior, com a melhor das intenções, estava agora ali, flutuando dentro de uma cúpula e ameaçando mudar sua vida drasticamente. Não era um pensamento animador.  
- Quem te ajudou com isso?  
- Ninguém – ela mentiu, conforme combinado. – Acha que eu precisaria de ajuda para saber que tem algo errado na _sua_ vida?  
- Não – respondeu Rony, erguendo os olhos para ela. – Acho que você ainda não pode fazer magia fora da escola.  
Por essa Gina não esperava. Seu irmão estava sendo mais perspicaz que de costume. Mas ele não iria tapeá-la com tamanha facilidade.  
- Eu roubei a varinha do papai e fiz o feitiço – respondeu, dando de ombros. – E é bom você não contar isso a ninguém, ou eu terei de contar a Hermione sobre a aposta que você e Harry fizeram para ver quem consegue beijá-la primeiro.  
O garoto piscou os olhos, espantado.  
- O quê?! Mas eu não... Harry nunca...  
- Eu sei, eu sei, Harry nunca se interessaria – concordou Gina, balançando a mão com impaciência. – Mas Hermione não sabe.  
Rony abaixou mais uma vez a cabeça, pensativo. A cada vez que ele fazia isso, parecia ficar mais resignado com a situação em que fora colocado. Desta última vez, finalmente, ele ergueu os olhos para a irmã, quase triste e, com as orelhas vermelhas, perguntou:  
- E se ela não me quiser?  
Gina deu um sorrisinho e levantou-se da cama.  
- Se ela não te quiser nós passaremos para o "plano B" e a executaremos ao pôr do sol, está bem? – sugeriu, em tom de brincadeira.  
E, vendo o irmão sorrir, abandonou o quarto. Quando ela alcançou o andar debaixo, Harry e Jorge a esperavam.  
- E então, como foi? – quis saber Harry.  
- Ele já desistiu?  
- Não, eu até diria que ele aceitou bem – considerou Gina. E então, esfregando as mãos: - A partir de amanhã poderemos assistir a transformação da nossa ferinha em príncipe encantado.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota da autora: Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic, que estou escrevendo com muito carinho. O trava-línguas sugerido por Fred não foi invenção minha – ele é citado em um dos meus livros favoritos, "Ártemis Fowl e o Código Eterno", de Eoin Colfer. E a penúltima fala de Gina na conversa com Rony é em homenagem a todos os anti-H², especialmente à minha beta-reader, que vem me ajudando para caramba, a Bety.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo dois: O vampiro

A segunda-feira amanheceu mais ou menos como o domingo. Isto é, hoje quase metade dos moradores e hóspedes haviam abandonado A Toca logo pela manhã para ir trabalhar. Gina olhava para Rony de um jeito maroto e muito suspeito e Hermione tinha os olhos um pouco vermelhos. Mas, fora isso, estava tudo normal: Rony e Hermione ignorando a existência um do outro e a Sra. Weasley continuava mimando Gabrielle como podia.  
A manhã transcorria normalmente. Agora eram onze e meia. Hermione estava sentada à mesa da cozinha ajudando Gabrielle a terminar seu dever de férias enquanto Rony e Harry preparavam o almoço e Gina ajudava a mãe a fazer sanduíches.  
- Não precisa pôr atum nesse, Gina – dizia a Sra. Weasley. – Jorge não gosta.  
- Ah, então esse é o seu segredo para diferenciar os gêmeos? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo. – Jorge não gosta de atum?  
A Sra. Weasley deu risada.  
- Não, querido, mas vale como dica para quando eles tentarem te tapear – ela colocou então numa sacola os sanduíches que embrulhara em papel alumínio. Eles seriam seu almoço, de Gabrielle e dos gêmeos no Beco Diagonal, onde ela e a garota comprariam comida e alguns outros itens necessários para a festa de Harry.  
Enquanto Gina lavava as mãos na torneira da pia, Rony perguntou:  
- Você já vai, mãe?  
A Sra. Weasley fez que sim com a cabeça, ao que Gabrielle descansou a pena e se levantou.  
- Precisamos ir rápido para chegar ao banco antes do horário de almoço. Com Gui viajando será mais complicado convencer os duendes a me dar acesso ao cofre de Harry. Estarei em casa a tempo de preparar o jantar, eu espero. Se não estiver – ela olhou para Gina -, você pede para os gêmeos a ajudarem na cozinha, querida?  
- Sim, mamãe, peço.  
Colocando a bolsa debaixo do braço e apanhando o vaso de Pó de Flú sobre o console, a Sra. Weasley disse:  
- Harry, querido, não precisa mesmo se preocupar em ficar aí trabalhando.  
- Não tem problema, Sra. Weasley. Com dois ajudando, o trabalho termina mais rápido.  
Ela sorriu para Harry, foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.  
Rony olhou para a cena com as orelhas muito vermelhas de ciúmes. Ele pareceu fazer um tremendo esforço para pensar num outro assunto quando sua mãe e Gabrielle desapareceram na lareira. Foi quando o garoto agarrou o braço de Gina, lançou um olhar rápido a Hermione – que guardava os livros espalhados sobre a mesa – e murmurou para a irmã:  
- Posso falar um minuto com você ?  
Antes que Gina pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Hermione se levantou e, carregada de livros, abandonou a cozinha.  
- Eu acho que ela te ouviu – disse Gina.  
- O que eu devo fazer? – perguntou Rony com ar de desespero, fazendo com que Harry parasse de tentar descascar batatas com a varinha e passasse a prestar atenção na conversa.  
- Bem – começou Gina -, você deveria falar mais baixo da próxima vez.  
Rony não achou graça.  
- Gina, eu falo sério. Foi você quem me enfiou nisso, agora me ajude – ele levantou a mão para impedir o protesto que a garota quase fez. – Vamos lá, diga, o que eu faço com Hermione? Preciso convidá-la para sair, ou algo assim, mas não sei como.  
- É bom se decidir logo sobre isso – disse Harry. – A rosa já começou a murchar.  
- Obrigado pelo apoio – disse Rony, ranzinza.  
Gina colocou uma mão no queixo e pensou um pouco.  
- Não tem muito o que aconselhar, Rony. Você mesmo já tem o plano, que é convidá-la para sair, não é?  
- Sim, sim, mas o problema não é esse – ele respondeu impaciente. – O problema é que ela _não vai_ sair comigo assim, tão fácil. Hermione... é cabeça-dura!  
Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Era no mínimo engraçado que Rony chamasse Hermione assim. Mas eles preferiram não discutir, entraram no jogo dele.  
- Talvez então seja melhor você atingi-la com algo inusitado – disse Harry.  
Gina concordou com a cabeça.  
- Sim. Tente agir como um cavalheiro.  
- Quando falar com ela, deixe de ser chato e sorria.  
- Mas não deixe muito óbvio o que está fazendo.  
- Impressione-a.  
- Mas seja delicado.  
- Quem sabe pode fazer uns elogios.  
- Com sinceridade, lógico.  
Rony estava impressionado, além da carga exagerada de conselhos distintos, com a continuidade de pensamento dos dois, e olhava de um para o outro, um tanto confuso. Por um momento, achou que Gina e Harry pareciam muito com Fred e Jorge.  
- E, acima de tudo – disse Harry, concluindo em uníssono com Gina: - _tente controlar seus nervos_!  
Os dois se olharam e ficaram vermelhos, tendo só agora percebido o quão próximos estavam se tornando. Aquilo dava náuseas em Rony.  
Ele ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu quando ouviu os passos de Hermione se reaproximando da cozinha. Olhou de relance para Harry e este lhe encorajou, com o olhar, a seguir as instruções dele e de Gina.  
E foi o que Rony fez. Estufou o peito, abriu um sorriso e voltou-se para Hermione. Teve ímpetos de esticar o braço pela janela e pegar uma flor, mas ele estava um tanto quanto ressentido quanto a flores. Então, apenas dirigiu-se à garota, que acabara de entrar no cômodo, com Bichento no colo. Ela parecia estar indo para o jardim, mas Rony a impediu segurando-a pelo braço, talvez aplicando mais força do que pretendia, e dizendo, de forma mecânica:  
- Você vai almoçar comido no Três Vassouras.  
Hermione piscou os olhos, perplexa. Gina girava os olhos e Harry parecia se segurar para não rir, ambos fingindo se concentrar na salada que cortavam.  
- Perdão? – disse Hermione fingindo não ter entendido, quando na verdade só queria ter certeza do que ouvira.  
Rony pigarreou e pediu simplesmente:  
- Por favor.  
Dois segundos de silêncio precederam a resposta da garota.  
- Obrigada, Rony, mas... – disse ela, com cautela. – Eu não quero incomodar...  
- Não será incômodo – disse Rony, sem delicadeza. – Harry e eu não conseguiremos acabar o almoço para quatro mesmo.  
- Mesmo assim, eu... – Harry agora decididamente ria. Era muito incomum ver Hermione sem palavras. – Não creio que esteja com fome.  
O queixo de Rony caiu e ele olhou irritado para Hermione. Esta, percebendo que o rosto do menino começava a ficar vermelho, retirou-se depressa com Bichento, murmurando um breve pedido de desculpas. Era notável que Hermione não queria sequer discutir com Rony.  
Ele, pelo contrário, sentia uma repentina vontade de brigar por tudo e com todos.  
- Controle-se, Rony! – alertou Gina, percebendo a alteração do irmão.  
Rony, mais uma vez, chegou a abrir a boca para responder e não o fez. Em vez disso, virou as costas para a irmã e saiu em direção à sala, resmungando algo relativo à não ajuda que Hermione estava dando.  
Gina esperou que o barulho dos passos dele cessassem e voltou-se para Harry, suspirando.  
- Vai ser mais difícil do que imaginávamos.  
Ele concordou.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Deixe-me ver se entendi – pediu Jorge. – Ela deu um fora nele... e Rony nem sequer insistiu?  
Gina balançou a cabeça.  
- Hermione não deu chance para isso. Enquanto Rony não aprender a ser delicado com ela, eles nunca se entenderão.  
Fred bufou e apoiou a cabeça no queixo. Os gêmeos estavam mais uma vez em seu quarto com Gina e Harry, numa reunião convocada às pressas no momento em que eles chegaram em casa. Mariana, agora sentada junto a Fred, fora dispensada do trabalho mais cedo e já estava em casa há algum tempo.  
- E onde estão os dois agora? – quis saber a garota.  
- Rony foi tomar banho após pedir a todos insistentemente que não entrássemos em seu quarto – informou Harry. – Obviamente era por causa da rosa. Já Hermione está enfiada no quarto de Gina desde um pouco depois da conversa com ele.  
Gina meneou a cabeça, confirmando as palavras de Harry e completando:  
- Tentei conversar com ela, mas não parece estar muito no clima. Não quis sequer almoçar.  
- O que precisamos agora – colocou Harry – é de alguém que fique de vigia e avise quando Hermione sair de lá. E, assim que isso acontecer, Gina tentará conversar mais uma vez.  
- Ou seja – disse Fred -, por hoje temos que deixar Hermione menos triste, para facilitar a vida do nosso trasgozinho raivoso .  
- Exatamente – disse Gina.  
O garoto sorriu, enquanto passava o braço por cima do ombro da namorada.  
- Deixem comigo, eu faço o serviço.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Fred, não.  
- Ah, vamos...  
- Seus pais vão chegar daqui a pouco.  
- Meus pais não mordem, Mari.  
- Não põe a mão aí que alguém vai nos ver!  
- Então me diga que vamos. O quarto de Percy está vazio...  
- ... e sua mãe me mata se ficarmos lá!  
- Minha mãe não precisa saber.  
Já se passara meia hora desde que Fred se colocara em posto de vigia e vinte minutos desde que Mariana resolvera fazer companhia a ele. Os dois estavam agora abraçados junto à parede discutindo, entre beijos e amassos, como poderiam (ou não) ficar juntos naquela noite.  
Foi quando a porta do quarto de Gina, do outro lado do corredor, se abriu e Hermione saiu de lá, passando quase despercebida ao lado do casal.  
- Ai meu Deus, ela apareceu! – exclamou Fred, largando Mariana imediatamente e saindo junto dela para seguir Hermione.  
A garota desceu até a cozinha e só ao chegar lá percebeu que estava sendo seguida.  
- Olá Fred, olá Mariana! – exclamou, surpresa, ao vê-los.  
- Olá, Hermione, como foi seu dia? – perguntou Fred. Mariana deu um pisão em seu pé por ter perguntado.  
Hermione botou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto dava alguns passos dissimulados pela cozinha.  
- Podia ter sido melhor – respondeu, parecendo ter pressa em mudar de assunto. – Eu agora estou procurando por algo para comer, estou com fome – comentou, como quem não queria nada.  
Fred prontificou-se e puxou a varinha depressa. Após uma rápida seqüência de feitiços não-verbais, Hermione tinha um prato com três sanduíches nas mãos e um sorriso agradecido no rosto.  
Ela se sentou e começou a comer os sanduíches. Fred e Mariana ocuparam também suas cadeiras, uma a cada lado da garota.  
- Agora, conte-nos – pediu Mariana. – Por que é que você diz que o seu dia "podia ter sido melhor"?  
Hermione engoliu com gosto um enorme pedaço de pão enquanto balançava a cabeça.  
- Nada importante.  
- É o Rony, não é? – perguntou Fred.  
A garota sacudiu a cabeça depressa, assustada.  
- Não se preocupe, Mione – disse Fred, enquanto roubava uma mordida de seu lanche. – Eu também acho que meu irmão é um babaca.  
- Mas eu não penso isso dele! – Hermione apressou-se em desmentir.  
Fred e Mariana trocaram um olhar significativo.  
- Você não precisa querer nos agradar – afirmou Mariana. – Nós realmente entendemos que deve estar sendo terrível para você aturar ele.  
Hermione parou de comer por um momento e ergueu uma única sobrancelha, olhando desconfiada para os dois.  
- Aonde vocês querem chegar?  
Ela não seria facilmente embromada, como Fred já previra. Mas nada que um reforço no plano e alguns argumentos malucos não pudessem mudar.  
- Hermione – ele anunciou, em tom de importância -, nós viemos informar que estamos do seu lado.  
A garota largou o sanduíche no prato, parecendo interessada.  
- Do meu lado?  
- Sim – confirmou Mariana, empolgada -, apoiamos você na sua decisão de ignorar Rony e toda a insistência dele em tentar se redimir.  
- Nós soubemos do incidente desta tarde, é realmente desprezível.  
- Quer dizer, quem ele pensa que você é? – disse Mariana, fingindo indignação. – Com certeza não é o tipo de garota que o desculparia tão fácil por tudo o que ele fez e pela forma como te trata.  
Fred concordava com a cabeça, em acenos fervorosos.  
- Fornecemos todo o incentivo, Hermione, para que você desista de Rony definitivamente. Uma garota como você _não merece_ um cara como ele.  
Hermione já começara o segundo sanduíche e prestava muita atenção ao que o casal dizia, parecendo concordar.  
- Não queremos te ver triste por tão pouco – dizia Mariana -, sabemos que você é digna de mais. Rony não é o tipo de garoto perfeito que te faria feliz. Você sabe, garotos engraçados que vivem tendo atitudes inusitadas, ciumentos e ao mesmo tempo fofos, por quererem você toda só para eles e, é claro, românticos. Aposto que Rony nunca te daria flores, por exemplo.  
Houve um momento de silêncio, durante o qual Hermione pareceu considerar o que Mariana dissera. Após algum tempo, ela se levantou, levando as mãos à cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior.  
- Você tem razão, a quem eu estou tentando enganar? – ela disse, com voz desesperada. – Nunca encontrarei ninguém como Rony... _ele_ é o garoto perfeito que me faz feliz. Oh, meu Deus, eu preciso fazer as pazes com ele!  
E, sem agradecer ou se despedir, deixou a cozinha correndo.  
Mariana e Fred sorriram um para o outro.  
- Foi _muito_ mais fácil do que eu imaginava – comentou Fred, aproximando-se da namorada.  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Nossa psicologia reversa funcionou. Francamente, somos gênios – concluiu, contente, dando em seguida um beijo em Fred.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Eles acham que a psicologia reversa deles funcionou em mim"_, pensava Hermione, divertida, enquanto subia as escadas. Não podia acreditar em quão óbvia estava a intenção de Fred ao dizer tudo aquilo. Ela se sentia esperta não por ter percebido isso, mas por ter fingido cair no truque e se arrepender da briga com Rony. Agora Hermione tinha uma ótima desculpa para entrar no quarto enquanto o garoto não estava e descobrir o que é que ele estava escondendo e por que proibira todos de entrar lá.  
Ela subiu as escadas até o último andar da casa. Ao passar pelo banheiro, encostou o ouvido na porta para se certificar de que Rony ainda estava tomando banho, como ela ouvira alguém dizer ainda há pouco, quando estava trancada no quarto de Gina.  
Alcançou finalmente o quarto do garoto. Aproximou-se vagarosamente e abriu a porta, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. O lugar parecia normal. Uma cama de armar fora colocada ao lado da de Rony, como de costume, para acomodar Harry e sobre cada uma havia uma quantidade razoável de roupas amassadas. Edwiges e Pichitinho haviam saído para caçar e suas gaiolas vazias eram iluminadas pelo céu vermelho lá de fora, onde o sol se punha.  
Foi preciso um olhar mais atento para notar algo diferente. Sobre a escrivaninha de Rony, ao lado de um monte de livros escolares empilhados, havia uma cúpula de vidro cujo conteúdo brilhava de leve.  
Hermione franziu a testa, fechou a porta às suas costas e se aproximou. Olhando de perto era possível ver que o conteúdo da cúpula era uma rosa vermelha, que flutuava inerte, provavelmente por força de um feitiço.  
A garota achou suspeita a presença daquela flor ali, sem um vaso ou um copo d'água, principalmente por ser igual à que Rony lhe dera domingo de manhã e que – só agora Hermione percebera – não fora mais vista por ela.  
Tomando muito cuidado, Hermione segurou a cúpula com as duas mãos e a tirou de cima da escrivaninha. A rosa continuou pairando no ar, exatamente como estava. A garota ergueu então a mão direita e estava prestes a tocá-la quando...  
- Pare! – gritou uma voz às suas costas.  
Hermione virou-se alarmada e deu com Rony, parado à porta com os cabelos molhados e o rosto muito vermelho.  
- Fique calmo, Rony – ela pediu, quando ele correu em sua direção e recobriu a rosa. – Eu não...  
- Você é idiota? – perguntou o garoto violentamente, interrompendo-a. – Eu avisei para _não vir aqui!_ – ele lembrou, quase gritando.  
Hermione percebeu imediatamente que não adiantaria tentar conversar.  
- Você tem razão, não deveria ter vindo – declarou, com voz amena. – Já estou indo embora.  
Dizendo isso, ela dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto, mas Rony correu na sua frente e trancou-a. Voltou-se então para ela, que o encarava surpresa, e disse:  
- Escute, eu tenho algo a lhe dizer.  
- Não quero ouvir! – exclamou ela, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Você não sairá deste quarto enquanto não ouvir.  
Hermione bufou.  
- Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu sábado.  
- Para mim ficou muito claro o que aconteceu – disse a garota, com rispidez. – Você foi estúpido comigo e eu não aceitei.  
Rony balançou a cabeça.  
- Eu não fui estúpido com você sábado, Hermione. Aliás, eu nunca fiz isso.  
- Ah, não? – perguntou Hermione, em tom sarcástico. – Então talvez queira que eu refresque sua memória.  
- Eu _nunca_ fiz isso! – insistiu o garoto.  
Hermione estreitou os olhos perigosamente. Ele queria que ela o lembrasse.  
Seguiu-se então uma enumeração de todas as coisas que ele disse para magoá-la, em todas as brigas que já haviam existido entre os dois.  
- Eu disse tudo isso? – a voz dele mudara de teimoso para surpreso.  
Hermione fez que não com a cabeça e disse, nitidamente irônica:  
- Não, eu é que gosto de inventar histórias.  
O garoto parecia um pouco espantado, mas nem assim abriu mão de seu orgulho.  
- Nada disso justifica a maneira como me tratou no casamento – disse ele, a cada momento com o rosto mais vermelho e a voz mais alta.  
- _Eu?_ – repetiu Hermione surpresa, uma lágrima teimosa rolando pelo seu rosto. – O que foi que eu fiz?  
- Você... – Rony pensou um pouco – me chamou de infantil.  
A menina pôs as mãos na cintura, não acreditando na existência daquela conversa.  
- Ronald, você está sendo infantil neste exato momento. Porque, se não percebeu, precisou me trancar no quarto para conseguir conversar.  
- Você está aqui porque quer – respondeu ele, em tom desafiador, o que foi a última gota para Hermione.  
- Tem razão, agora sim eu vou embora.  
Rony ficou sem ação por um momento, vendo Hermione subir em sua cama. Ela abriu o alçapão do teto, que levava ao sótão, e subiu até ele.  
Na escuridão de breu e no borrão em que as lágrimas haviam transformado sua visão, tudo o que Hermione conseguia ver era a pequena parte do sótão iluminada pela luz do quarto.  
Ela ouviu Rony gritando qualquer coisa lá embaixo, mas não quis saber o que era. Estava mais preocupada com o vampiro que, escondido em algum lugar nas sombras à sua frente, acabara de emitir um gemido.  
O pânico começou a tomar conta da garota – ela se esquecera completamente do vampiro. Respirou fundo por um momento enquanto ouvia simultaneamente o som de Rony subindo na cama e do vampiro arrastando um objeto metálico pelo chão.  
Mal a garota teve tempo de engatinhar para trás de um baú antigo, um pedaço de cano enferrujado voou em direção ao lugar onde ela estivera.  
As lágrimas agora rolavam soltas em seu rosto. Hermione sentia medo, aflição, raiva e desespero, tudo ao mesmo tempo.  
Ela se encolheu atrás do baú enquanto ouvia Rony emergir do alçapão.  
- Hermione, pelo amor de Deus, saia daí. Você vai se...  
TUM.  
Um barulho de queda. Um grito de dor.  
O vampiro parou de fazer barulho, tão assustado quanto Hermione, que saiu imediatamente de seu esconderijo e esgueirou-se até o alçapão.  
Quando ela desceu, Rony estava sentado na cama com a manga da camiseta levantada até o ombro, que sangrava muito.  
- Oh, meu Deus, Rony, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione, espantada.  
O garoto fazia caretas e soltava vários palavrões baixinho. Se Hermione não estivesse tão preocupada com seu ferimento, o teria censurado.  
- Aquele vampiro de – e aqui ele usou uma das palavras censuráveis – me tacou alguma coisa. Ele vai ver só, aquele...  
- Eu vou buscar ajuda – interrompeu Hermione, destrancando a porta e saindo do quarto.  
Ela correu escada abaixo até a cozinha, onde encontrou os gêmeos e Gina preparando o jantar enquanto Mariana e Harry conversavam descontraidamente, sentados à mesa.  
- O que aconteceu? – quis saber Gina ao ver Hermione, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, apanhar um pano na gaveta da pia e o umedecer sob a torneira aberta.  
- Rony está ferido – disse Hermione. – Tentou subir no sótão e se cortou, está sangrando.  
Mariana, que trabalhava no Hospital St. Mungus, levantou-se de imediato e parecia ter a intenção de ajudar, mas foi impedida por Gina. Esta, de forma tão indiscreta que deixou Hermione sem jeito, chamou Mariana para orientá-la com uma receita de pudim.  
- Okay, eu já vou – disse a garota, voltando-se então para Hermione e dizendo: - Primeiro passe o pano úmido sobre o machucado para limpar todo o sangue. Se o corte for superficial, pode fazer em seguida um feitiço de limpeza para desinfetar, senão traga-o para mim e eu o trato.  
Disse tudo isso muito rápido, mas Hermione estava atenta e compreendeu bem as instruções, de modo que, em alguns minutos, já entrara novamente no quarto de Rony.  
Ele permanecera no mesmo lugar em que estava quando Hermione o deixou. Estava segurando o braço e olhando feio para ele.  
Hermione sentou ao seu lado na cama e, sem dizer palavra, ergueu o pano úmido, aproximando-o do ferimento. Rony não a deixou encostar, desviou depressa o braço. Durante alguns segundos ela continuou tentando e ele continuou se esquivando.  
- Fique quieto – resmungou Hermione, um momento antes de conseguir o que queria.  
Mal o seu ombro foi tocado, Rony soltou um berro e se levantou.  
- Isso dói! – ele disse, revoltado.  
Hermione bufou.  
- Francamente, Rony! Se ficasse quieto, não doeria tanto.  
O garoto girou os olhos.  
- Não brigue comigo. Se você não tivesse subido – argumentou, apontando com o braço bom para o alçapão ainda aberto – isso não teria acontecido.  
- Ora, se você não tivesse me trancado, eu não teria subido.  
- Você nem sequer devia ter vindo ao meu quarto.  
- E você devia aprender a controlar seus nervos!  
Depois dessa última frase, Rony ergueu o dedo indicador e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não chegou a fazê-lo. Em vez disso, jogou-se sentado de volta na cama e, bufando, entregou o braço à garota.  
Ela começou a limpá-lo e Rony conseguiu conter um grito de dor.  
- A propósito – disse Hermione, em tom muito humilde, parecendo também ter aberto mão por um momento de seu orgulho -, obrigada por tentar me ajudar.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Do lado de fora do quarto, cinco pessoas usavam orelhas extensíveis para espionar o casal.  
- Ai, droga – praguejou Harry quando, acidentalmente, sua orelha extensível saiu do lugar. – O que eles estão dizendo?  
- Ela agradeceu por algo e agora os dois estão em silêncio – disse Gina.  
Fred puxou sua orelha extensível e a guardou.  
- Bem, o plano está funcionando. Não há mais nada para ouvir aí.  
- É – concordou Jorge. – Daqui a pouco começarão as juras de amor e eu não tenho a mínima vontade de ouvir.  
Naquela noite a Sra. Weasley chegou em casa carregada de sacolas – havia doces, carne, uísque-de-fogo e hidromel, além de uma faixa em que ela pretendia escrever algo e uns poucos convites. Tudo para a festa de Harry. Este, ficou um pouco encabulado, como sempre ficava com a atenção dispensada a ele, mas pelo menos estava satisfeito porque tudo aquilo viera do seu bolso. Ele não contara ninguém, mas o verdadeiro motivo de não querer uma festa era que não gostava de dar gastos aos Weasley.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pouco antes que a Sra. Weasley e Gabrielle saíssem do Beco Diagonal, dois outros personagens desta história chegaram lá. Um deles era musculoso, de aparência grosseira. A outra usava batom vermelho Chilli. Eles chegaram a encontrar Molly e trocar algumas palavras com ela antes de cada um seguir seu caminho.  
Vítor e sua prima Raíssa estavam agora em uma mesa d'O Caldeirão Furado, ela bebendo cerveja amanteigada e ele, uísque-de-fogo.  
- Por que não vai à festa? – perguntou Raíssa, em búlgaro , referindo-se ao convite que a Sra. Weasley acabara de fazer aos dois para uma festa na nova casa de Harry. – Não é de novo a garota, é?  
Vítor fez que sim com a cabeça, chateado.  
- Eu não entendo, Raíssa. Qual o problema com ela? – desabafou ele, com o rosto apoiado na mão e o cotovelo na mesa. – Eu sou bonito, talentoso, gentil. Por que diabos Herm-ôn-nini não quer nada comigo? – e bufou, decepcionado consigo mesmo.  
A prima pensou por um momento, parecendo se condoer por Vítor. Mas só pareceu pois, no momento seguinte, deu um tapa forte em seu braço.  
Vítor olhou feio para ela, pedindo uma explicação.  
- Qual o problema _com você_, Vítor? – ela perguntou, energética. – Não é o homem que sempre conheci. O Vítor Krum que eu conheço não ficaria abatido assim pelo que pensa uma garotinha.  
Ele pareceu querer protestar, mas Raíssa não deu espaço para isso – continuou falando.  
- Perdoe-me, mas eu não agüento mais te ouvir reclamando disso. É imperdoável, Vítor, que justo você se deixe desanimar por tão pouco. Fique feliz e pense em quantas pessoas não gostariam de ser você, nesse momento, com ou sem Herm-ôn-nini.   
- A questão não é ser ou não eu... – disse Vítor, enquanto a moça parava para tomar um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. – Quero dizer, nessa situação não faz diferença alguma.  
Ele esperou que a prima respondesse, mas tudo o que ela fez foi erguer uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de leve e olhando em algum lugar atrás dele. Quando Vítor virou para verificar o que era, foi abordado por dois garotos de treze anos, um dos quais usava um boné dos Chudley Cannons.  
- Vítor Krum! – exclamou o primeiro menino, com um sorriso enorme.  
- Pode nos dar o seu autógrafo? – pediu o outro, coçando o braço.  
Vítor sorriu para os garotos e assinou de bom grado os guardanapos que lhe ofereciam.  
- Obrigado – disse o menino de boné, antes de ir embora.  
- Não há de quê – respondeu Vítor. Virou-se para Raíssa e então percebeu algo esquisito em seu olhar. – O que há? – perguntou.  
Ela balançou a cabeça de leve, fazendo seus brincos de rubis tilintarem.  
- Até os torcedores do time adversário te admiram – ela comentou, apontando na direção em que os garotos saíram. – Ainda acha que não faz diferença ser Vítor Krum?  
Vítor demorou um pouco para responder, encabulado.  
- Mas com Herm-ôn-nini é diferente – argumentou, com um olhar sonhador.  
Raíssa fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão.  
- Ora, que absurdo. Vítor, você é um modelo de perfeição idolatrado internacionalmente. _Não existe_ quem não goste de você, compreende? E, por isso mesmo, você pode ter a garota que quiser. A melhor de todas será sua. Se você quiser e se souber fazer direito.  
- Mas Hermione é a melhor – insistiu o primo.  
Raíssa suspirou.  
- Você não vai desistir disso, não é? – ele fez que não com a cabeça. – Certo. Mas saiba que se lamentar e beber não é o caminho para consegui-la.  
- Eu sei – disse Vítor, após beber um grande gole de sua taça. – Mas se não consegui até agora, o que farei?  
A prima levantou a mão fazendo um gesto para que ele esperasse um momento e pôs-se a pensar.  
- Quais foram as últimas notícias que teve da garota?  
- Falei com ela sábado, no casamento – lembrou Vítor, em seguida dando a Raíssa um breve resumo do que conversara com Hermione sobre estudos, família e quadribol. Quando terminou, Raíssa um sorriso maldoso no rosto que deu a ele certeza de que ela já tinha um plano.  
- Você vai à festa, Vítor – disse, largando seu copo vazio sobre a mesa e se levantando para ir embora. – E vai ter a sua garota, quer ela concorde ou não.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo três: A carta

O sol estava brilhante e a grama parecia um pouco mais verde no dia seguinte. Logo após o almoço, Hermione aproveitou o belo dia para deitar-se no gramado lá fora e reler o livro que terminara uns dias antes, já que não tinha nenhum novo.  
Apesar de ainda estar magoada com Rony, o incidente da véspera parecera aproximar um pouco os dois. Ela até se sentira mais leve quando, pela manhã, ele lhe dera bom dia. Hermione estava até começando a deixar de lado a briga – muito mais rápido do que o de costume, diga-se de passagem.  
Enquanto ela lia, não percebeu que alguém a observava, da janela do quarto dos gêmeos.  
- Preciso fazer algo por ela – decidiu Rony, olhando apaixonado para a garota lá embaixo. – Mas o quê?  
Gina, ao seu lado, balançou a cabeça, pensativa.  
- Talvez o tradicional agrade.  
- Chocolates, florres, ... – exemplificou Gabrielle, sentada na cama de Jorge.  
- ... promessas que não pretende cumprir – sugeriu Harry, divertido.  
Rony ignorou os três.  
- Precisa ser algo diferente, que a deixe feliz. Algo que ela realmente deseje.  
Gina trocou um olhar cúmplice com Harry, o que se tornara muito freqüente nos últimos dias.  
- Rony – chamou ela, com cautela, debruçando-se na janela ao lado do irmão e encarando-o -, você está _apaixonado_?  
As orelhas do garoto ficaram vermelhas. Por um momento ela pensou que ouviria uma resposta mal-criada mas, para sua surpresa, não a recebeu. Em lugar disso, Rony insistiu:  
- O que eu faço? Por Merlim, é difícil! – exclamou, quase em desespero.  
Harry permaneceu calado, aparentemente concordando com o amigo. Mas Gina não fez o mesmo.  
- Não pode ser tão complicado, Rony. É só pensar bem. Hermione não é difícil de agradar – argumentou, mais uma vez com medo de provocar a "ferinha". – Basta imaginar o que ela realmente quer ganhar.  
Rony olhou mais uma vez lá para baixo. Ele nunca admitiria em voz alta mas, na sua opinião, Hermione estava linda. Deitara de costas, de modo que seus cabelos volumosos ficaram espalhados pelo chão, a cor escura contrastando com a grama. Sobre a sua barriga estava Bichento ou, como Rony preferia pensar, _"aquela desprezível bola de pelos laranja"_ e nas mãos havia um livro grosso.  
- Já sei! – exclamou Rony.  
E, sem dizer mais nada, saiu do quarto correndo o mais rápido que podia.  
- Eu disse que não seria difícil – comentou Gina, espantada.  
- Ele não pensou em nada – disse Harry, fazendo graça. – Deve estar com dor de barriga.  
Rony subiu até seu quarto e apanhou, no fundo da gaveta de cuecas, alguns galeões e sicles. Eram as suas economias, para pagar o teste de aparatação . Mas não pensou por muito tempo antes de enfiar as moedas no bolso. Havia algo em jogo ali, e era ainda mais importante do que aparatar.  
Ele correu até a cozinha, atravessou a lareira e, em vinte minutos, estava de volta com um embrulho de papel roxo debaixo do braço.  
Saiu pela porta dos fundos e, escondendo o presente nas costas, aproximou-se de Hermione.  
- Oi! – cumprimentou a menina afastando Bichento e sentando-se, quando Rony parou ao seu lado e a encarou, sem dizer palavra.  
- Oi – respondeu Rony. – Eu tenho um presente para você.  
Hermione pareceu estranhar e gostar ao mesmo tempo.  
- Mesmo? E o que é? – perguntou, sorrindo.  
Rony agachou-se diante dela, ainda mantendo as mãos para trás e instruindo:  
- Abra as mãos e feche os olhos.  
A garota o fez, cem por cento confiante. Rony, gostando muito da brincadeira, colocou o embrulho nas mãos de Hermione.  
- Tente adivinhar o que é – pediu. – Não vale espiar!  
Hermione riu, parecendo estar se divertindo também, e apalpou o presente por alguns segundos.  
- Rony, isso é um livro?  
- Ah, como posso brincar de adivinhar com alguém que sempre sabe de tudo? – disse Rony, tentando fingir revolta e rindo ao mesmo tempo.  
Hermione riu também e abriu os olhos.  
- Oh, Rony, obrigada – disse, ao ver o brasão da Floreios e Borrões na embalagem. Rasgou-a então e tirou de dentro um livro de capa dura com umas seiscentas páginas, intitulado _Contos de fadas e de carros – o melhor da mitologia trouxa e bruxa_.  
A garota cobriu a boca com as mãos, impressionada. Em seguida, colocou delicadamente o livro no chão, sobre o papel rasgado e, sem avisar, atirou-se nos braços de Rony.  
- Obrigada mesmo – disse baixinho a um Rony completamente sem ação. – Eu nem sei como agradecer, Rony.  
Ele pensou por um momento, enquanto retribuía timidamente o abraço. Não pensara em pedir nada em troca daquela gentileza, mas teoricamente ela estava oferecendo e Rony não deixaria passar a chance.  
- Bem... – ele começou, sentindo as orelhas queimarem – você poderia jantar comigo amanhã à noite.  
Hermione largou o abraço e afastou-se de Rony, encarando-o intrigada.  
Por um momento, ele pensou ter feito uma besteira.  
- Rony, amanhã é a festa do Harry – ela lembrou, forçando um sorriso.  
- Sim, mas... – ele teve de pensar rápido. E fosse o que Deus quisesse. – Você poderia, se quiser, é lógico, ser meu p-par. Como em um baile.  
Um momento de expectativa antecedeu o amplo e feliz sorriso que Hermione abriu em seguida.  
- Certo. Serei seu par no "baile" de amanhã.  
Rony de repente sentiu o coração bater forte, embora estivesse mais tranqüilo. Aquela proposta de companhia fora o maior improviso de sua vida – ele nunca chegou a entender bem por que o fizera – e mesmo assim funcionara! Era impressionante. Se existisse realmente um baile e ele planejasse convidar Hermione, não teria dado tão certo.  
E agora estavam lá os dois, sentados no chão bem próximos um do outro, sorrindo como dois bobos. Era um momento muito propício para romance. O cérebro de Rony até começou a processar alguma atitude romântica, mas foi interrompido pela Sra. Weasley. Ela acabara de enfiar a cabeça pela janela e mandar que Rony desgnomizasse o jardim.  
- Mas, mãe – ele reclamou -, eu fiz isso domingo!  
- Sim, eu lembro. Mas os gnomos não – disse a Sra. Weasley, em um tom definitivo, saindo então da janela.  
Rony se levantou praguejando, esquecido por um momento de que estava tentando ser uma pessoa mais agradável. Hermione levantou-se também, com seus dois livros nas mãos.  
- Eu te ajudo – ofereceu.  
O garoto voltou-se para ela e demorou um pouco para responder, o que o fez parecer um pouco idiota.  
- Não precisa – afirmou. – Eu faço, sem problemas.  
- Claro que precisa – insistiu Hermione. – Eu vou deixar meus livros na cozinha e já venho.  
E foi o que fez. Enquanto esperava por Hermione, Rony deu uma olhada pelo jardim. À primeira vista aparentava estar limpo mas, prestando bastante atenção, era possível ver umas sombras castanhas passeando entre os arbustos ou correndo pela extensão da sebe, bem escondidas. Hoje o trabalho seria difícil.  
Hermione voltou da cozinha e parou ao lado de Rony, arregaçando as mangas.  
- Sabe do que eu acabei de lembrar?  
- Do quê? – quis saber Rony, interessado.  
A garota olhou para ele, sorrindo.  
- Eu nunca fiz isso antes.  
- O que, desgnomizar o jardim? É fácil! – afirmou ele. – Observe como o mestre aqui faz.  
Ele lançou então mais um olhar rápido sobre o jardim, identificando algo em movimento atrás de um arbusto particularmente volumoso.  
Não sem antes ajeitar o cabelo, Rony correu em direção ao gnomo e se jogou sobre ele. Mas a criaturinha conseguiu esquivar-se um segundo antes, fazendo com que o garoto caísse deitado no com a cara no chão. O gnomo ainda pisou nas costas de Rony enquanto corria para se esconder atrás de uma árvore.  
O menino se levantou com o rosto corado – parte por raiva, parte por vergonha – e partiu mais uma vez atrás do gnomo. Desta vez foi mais cauteloso: deslocou-se vagarosamente até a árvore e contornou-a da forma mais silenciosa possível. Mas, quando chegou do outro lado, onde estava o gnomo? Ele fora mais esperto. Contornara a árvore pelo lado contrário a Rony e se encontrava agora parado atrás do menino.  
Antes que Hermione pudesse gritar para alertá-lo, Rony levou uma forte mordida no tornozelo.  
- Ora, seu demônio maldito! – gritou ele, correndo mais uma vez atrás do bicho.  
Em cinco minutos Rony estava suado, com as calças cheias de terra, o cabelo com várias folhas de grama e nenhum gnomo em mãos.  
E foi depois de uns dez minutos que, ao parar para respirar, ele olhou para trás e viu algo que o espantou. Hermione não estava mais parada observando suas desventuras. Encontrava-se agachada junto à sebe, com uma laranja recém colhida em mãos. Ela arrancara um gomo da fruta e o apertava, pingando seu conteúdo no chão.  
- Mas que diabos...? – murmurou Rony, sem entender o que ela estava fazendo.  
Hermione parou de pingar a laranja, deixou o gomo no chão e afastou-se um pouco, agachando-se atrás de um arbusto.  
Não demorou muito para que um gnomo feioso saísse de trás da sebe e agarrasse o gomo. Foi a deixa para Hermione o apanhar. O bichinho começou a guinchar, mas ela ignorou. Girou-o por cima da cabeça e jogou-o para longe.  
- Sabe, é até divertido – disse, voltando-se para Rony, que a olhava abobado.  
- Como você fez aquilo?  
Em vez de responder, ela encolheu os ombros.  
Rony levantou uma sobrancelha. O método de desgnomização de Hermione era muito mais eficiente e esperto. Sendo assim, ele o adotou e, juntos, os dois passaram o resto da tarde assim: armando armadilhas para os gnomos e depois lançando-os para fora da casa.  
Quando finalmente entraram em casa, estavam muito suados e cansados. Rony se sentia satisfeito consigo mesmo. Na manhã anterior, duvidava que Hermione voltasse a ser sua amiga e agora os dois não só eram amigos como haviam passado a tarde toda correndo juntos pelo jardim e se divertindo como Rony nunca imaginara que poderia se divertir com aquela tarefa doméstica. Ele tinha certeza agora de que as coisas estavam indo muito bem. Não seria difícil alcançar sua meta de conquistar a garota até a noite seguinte.  
Logo que Hermione saiu do banho, Rony entrou. Ela, então, dirigiu-se até a sala, onde pretendia começar a ler seu livro novo. Antes disso, pôs-se a pensar por um momento no que passara naquele dia. Sorriu ao perceber a evolução no comportamento de Rony em poucos dias. Aquele garoto doce e divertido que ela amava parecia finalmente ter vindo à tona. Mas essa mudança repentina teria acontecido espontaneamente? Ela achava que não. Provavelmente tinha algo por trás de tudo aquilo. O difícil seria descobrir o quê.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Não posso crer! – exclamou Mariana animada, espiando Rony e Hermione, do alto da escada da sala.  
- Nem eu – disse Harry, sorrindo.  
Os gêmeos e Mariana haviam chegado há alguns minutos, portanto não puderam espiar a diversão do casal no jardim. Mesmo assim estavam espantados com a cena que presenciavam. Hermione estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro e Rony, sentado ao seu lado, simplesmente esticava o pescoço e, sem vontade de ler, contentava-se em observar as ilustrações.  
- Ficam tão bonitinhos juntos – disse Mariana, agarrando a mão do namorado.  
- O que diabos Rony andou fazendo? – perguntou Fred, curioso. – Ontem mesmo os dois gritavam um com o outro como um par de velhos jogando truco!  
Gina sorriu.  
- Ele não fez nada demais. _Nós_ fizemos. Nosso plano funcionou tão bem que acho que estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer.  
Gabrielle ergueu os olhos para ela.  
- Alguma coise? – repetiu, sem entender muito bem.  
Jorge e Fred deram risadinhas.  
- Sim, estamos vendo _alguma coisa_ acontecer.  
- Do que eston falande? – perguntou mais uma vez a garota, intrigada.  
Mas ninguém respondeu. Estavam todos animados demais com a eficiência de suas tramas.  
Saíram então do seu posto de vigia e deixaram que o casal tivesse alguma privacidade.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Rony, se você não abrir essa porta em três segundos eu juro que a arrombo – ameaçou Gina, do lado de fora do quarto. – Um, dois...  
A porta se abriu.  
- Você realmente acredita que tem força para arrombar a porta? – perguntou Fred em tom de conversa, abandonando o quarto de Rony.  
- Tenha dó, Jorge, você tem consciência de que a festa já começou e ninguém teve paciência para esperar vocês?  
Eram sete e meia da noite da quarta-feira. A festa começara às sete horas, mas Rony só acabara de se arrumar agora. O Sr. Weasley chegara a compará-lo com Fleur e se arrependeu de tê-lo feito quando Gabrielle se mostrou ofendida.  
- _Eu_ sou o Jorge – corrigiu o gêmeo, saindo também do quarto. – E você vai ter que admitir, Gina, que a espera valeu a pena. Rony!  
O garoto atendeu ao chamado e saiu do quarto. Estava ainda mais bonito do que no casamento. Hoje usava vestes a rigor azuis com detalhes dourados, emprestadas por Fred. Seus cabelos estavam bem penteados e ele mantinha as mãos nas costas, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.  
- Tem razão, ele está lindo – afirmou Gina, sorrindo.  
- Obrigado – disse Rony, encaminhando-se para a escada.  
- Você vai se lembrar de todas as nossas instruções?  
Rony fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo sob controle.  
- Não é o que parece – murmurou Jorge no ouvido de Gina, quando Rony se virou e eles puderam ver que o garoto retorcia as mãos suadas.  
Antes de descer as escadas, ele lançou um último olhar para dentro do quarto. Era possível ver ao longe a cúpula com a rosa quase morta, com apenas algumas pétalas. Segundo Gina lhe informara naquela tarde, a última delas deveria cair antes da meia noite.  
Gina e Rony desceram e usaram o Pó de Flu, enquanto os gêmeos preferiram aparatar. Logo estavam os quatro se juntando aos outros convidados, na casa nova de Harry.  
Rony chegou e deu uma olhada no lugar. A casa quase não tinha móveis ainda - a sala possuía apenas um sofá pequeno a um canto, a mesa de jantar com as cadeiras e um lustre enorme e lindo pendendo do teto, contrastando com a total ausência decoração.  
- Rony – chamou o Sr. Weasley, aproximando-se -, que bom que chegou. Sua mãe está precisando de ajuda na cozinha.  
Rony hesitou por um momento, olhando inseguro para os lados. Encontrou Gina e Mariana, cochichando entre si.  
- Pode ir, Rony – anunciou Mariana. – Hermione está lá em cima conversando com Harry, quando ela descer nós o chamaremos.  
O garoto meneou a cabeça e seguiu em direção ao corredor de onde seu pai acabara de vir. Antes que atravessasse a porta que levava à cozinha, Gina o chamou. Ele virou-se.  
- Não vá quebrar nenhum prato! – ela recomendou, imitando o modo como ele torcia as mãos de ansiedade.  
Rony ignorou a irmã e entrou na cozinha.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry e Hermione estavam sentados sobre a cama nova deste, em seu novo quarto. O cômodo, assim como a sala, ainda estava bem simples. Harry comentara que pretendia sair dali a alguns dias para comprar a mobília que faltava.  
- E o que você acha? – quis saber Harry, referindo-se ao relacionamento da amiga com Rony.  
Hermione suspirou.  
- Acho que Rony está mudado. Está sendo bom e amável comigo. Mas ele já se comportou dessa forma uma vez e, quando eu estava mais envolvida, me machucou – ela confessou.  
- Talvez ele... – Harry pensou por um momento. Ele realmente não se considerava a pessoa mais recomendada para dar conselhos amorosos. – Talvez ele tenha se arrependido do que fez, Mione. Você sabe que o Rony realmente gosta de você.  
Hermione se permitiu um sorriso.  
- Acontece apenas que Rony é um pouco lesado e demorou para que entendesse como devia te tratar – concluiu Harry, contente em não estar falando bobagem.  
- É, talvez seja isso – concordou Hermione.  
- E o que você vai fazer então?  
Ela encolheu os ombros.  
- Vou descer as escadas, esperar por meu "par"... e ver o que acontece!  
Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, pensativo.  
- Hermione Granger vai enfrentar uma situação sem um plano pronto em mente – ele disse, espantado. – Não é só Rony que está mudando.  
A garota riu.  
- E você? – quis saber. – O que vai fazer em relação a Gina.  
Harry ergueu os olhos para ela, surpreso.  
- Do que está falando?  
- Ora, Harry, não seja dissimulado – pediu a amiga. – Todo mundo reparou como vocês andam íntimos nos últimos dias.  
_"Odeio mal-entendidos"_, pensou Harry. Hermione não podia saber que o plano para uni-la a Rony era o motivo de Gina e ele estarem se falando com tanta freqüência. Não podendo explicar isso para a amiga, ele simplesmente disse:  
- Mione, Gina e eu somos amigos. Só isso.  
- E o que aconteceu entre vocês no último semestre, Harry? Vocês eram felizes juntos.  
- Isso é passado – ele respondeu, sério.  
Hermione franziu o cenho.  
- Francamente, Harry. Você não terminou com Gina por deixar de gostar dela. Você terminou com ela, mas justamente por gostar dela.  
Harry estava começando a se aborrecer com aquilo.  
- Hermione, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida amorosa é problema meu – levantou-se então da cama. – Se me dá licença, estão dando uma festa lá embaixo.  
Hermione esperou que ele estivesse próximo à porta e disse algo que fez com que Harry prestasse atenção nela, mesmo que se mantivesse de costas, com a mão na maçaneta.  
- Harry, você terminou com Gina porque estava colocando a vida dela em risco. Mas isso não faz sentido nenhum porque estamos em uma guerra e, do jeito que Gina, assim como nós, está sempre envolvida com a Ordem, a vida dela continua em perigo. Portanto, você tem duas opções, se ela se for. Pode ter a certeza de que cumpriu sua parte fazendo-a feliz até seu último dia ou viver com remorso por não ter demonstrado o quanto gostava dela.  
Os olhos de Harry estavam molhados quando ele saiu do quarto.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A festa lá embaixo estava boa quando Hermione desceu. Fred, Mariana, Jorge e Gina dançavam animados diante do rádio, que tocava _Do the hipogriff_ no último volume, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam na mesa de jantar conversando com Harry, Gabrielle e com uma prima de Rony chamada Henryetta que conversara com Harry durante o casamento de Gui e que a Sra. Weasley convidara para a festa porque a garota não tinha muitos amigos. Rony era o único que estava sozinho, sentado no canto do sofá com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos juntas, parecendo um pai na sala de espera da maternidade.  
Quando Hermione entrou na sala, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo. Quem conversava na mesa de jantar silenciou, quem dançava parou. Até a música parou e foi substituída por uma valsa – a mais linda que Hermione jamais ouvira. Rony levantou-se do sofá e não só o seu, mas todos os olhares se voltaram para a garota.  
Ela estava realmente linda. Hoje seus cabelos estavam lisos e presos atrás da cabeça de maneira elegante. Usava o vestido dourado que Gina usara como dama-de-honra no casamento e que lhe caía muito bem no corpo. As luvas na mesma cor que o vestido davam um toque especial.  
Rony aproximou-se dela, fez uma reverência e estendeu a mão por um momento silencioso, porém carregado de significado, convidando-a para dançar. Ela segurou a mão dele e aceitou a dança, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.  
E puseram-se os dois a valsar. Durante os primeiros passos, Hermione teve que dar alguns puxões no parceiro, que não estava muito familiarizado com a dança. Mas, pouco a pouco, ele foi pegando o jeito e os movimentos foram fluindo com leveza, como em um sonho.  
Estava mais ou menos na metade da música quando Hermione deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e pôde ouvir Rony prendendo a respiração. O coração da garota batia muito forte no peito e ela se sentia mais feliz do que nunca.  
Foi quase triste para os dois terem que se separar assim que a valsa acabou. Por um momento eles se mantiveram abraçados, olhando fundo nos olhos um do outro. Continuariam assim pela eternidade, se não se sentissem incomodados por ter nove pessoas observando-os, interessadas.  
A fim de ter mais privacidade, Rony segurou a mão de Hermione e levou-a até o jardim. Lá havia um banco no qual os dois se acomodaram, meio virados um para o outro. Hermione pôs-se a olhar o céu estrelado e Rony pôs-se a olhar Hermione.  
- Você está feliz? – perguntou Rony, acariciando a mão dela.  
A garota fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Sabe, Hermione... – ele começou, com a voz baixa – eu estive pensando em tudo o que fiz de ruim para você durante todo o tempo que nos conhecemos – ela continuou atenta. – Você não imagina o quanto eu me arrependo dos meus atos.  
- Rony...  
- Penso em todo o tempo que perdemos – ele continuou, ignorando a interrupção. Parecia estar há tempos querendo desabafar aquilo. – Em todo o tempo que poderíamos ter passado juntos.  
Hermione balançava a cabeça sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando em lágrimas de alegria.  
- Rony... – ela repetiu. – Temos todo o tempo do mundo!  
Ele sorriu também e segurou a outra mão dela, puxando-a de leve para mais perto. Seus rostos se aproximaram, seus olhos começaram a se fechar...  
- Herm-ôn-nini!  
Hermione se afastou bruscamente de Rony, que ainda permaneceu com a cabeça na mesma posição por algum tempo, mantendo uma expressão irritada e incrédula no rosto. Ela virou-se para a frente da casa, de onde viera aquele grito familiar.  
Era Vítor. Ele acabara de vir correndo do quintal da frente, sem sequer passar por dentro da casa, e dirigia-se a Hermione com um envelope na mão.  
- Herm-ôn-nini – repetiu, quando chegou perto dela -, uma corruja brranca estava lá forra com está carrta. Está escrrito que é parra você.  
Hermione franziu o cenho e apanhou o envelope da mão de Vítor, achando estranho ele ter dado prioridade à carta a ponto de sequer cumprimentá-la. Rony, ao seu lado, cruzara os braços e parecia chateado.  
Ela abriu o envelope e tirou dele uma carta pequena com a caligrafia de sua mãe, na qual liam-se as seguintes palavras:  
_"Hermione, seu pai está passando muito mal. Preciso que você corra para casa. Mamãe."_  
A garota começou a chorar espontaneamente, dessa vez de medo. E se seu coração batia depressa, agora era devido ao susto que levara com aquela notícia. Se a situação era grave a ponto de sua mãe pedi-la para voltar para casa...  
Não, era melhor não pensar no pior. O melhor na verdade era agir depressa.  
Ela levantou-se e olhou de Vítor para Rony, ambos pareciam assustados, sem saber o que fazer.  
- Vá lá, Hermione – encorajou Rony, com os olhos muito tristes.  
Hermione sentiu uma pontada no coração por deixá-lo, mas isso não fez com que voltasse. Ela correu casa adentro, apanhou Pó de Flú no console da lareira e a adentrou, sem dar satisfações a ninguém. Em alguns segundos, entrava na sala de sua casa.  
As luzes estavam todas apagadas e o silêncio dominava. Eram nove e meia da noite, horário em que os pais de Hermione costumavam estar dormindo – não nas atuais circunstâncias, logicamente. Mas então por que estava tudo escuro? Será que eles haviam partido para o hospital?  
Algo a disse que não: o ruído de tosse vindo do andar de cima.  
A garota não perdeu tempo. Correu escada acima o mais rápido que seu vestido longo e sua sandália de salto permitiram.  
Chegou no andar de cima ofegante e correu para o quarto dos pais, onde uma luz acabara de ser acesa. Os dois ficaram espantados em vê-la.  
- Hermione, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a mãe, enquanto o pai parava de tossir e começava a fazer inalação.  
- Eu... – ofegou a garota – recebi sua carta.  
A sua mãe continuou sem entender. Hermione olhou para o pai por um instante. Ele tossia mais uma vez dentro do aparelho de inalação mas, ao contrário da última vez em que o vira, Arnold agora não tinha os olhos vermelhos e sua garganta não estava tão seca.  
Foi só então que Hermione percebeu algo errado ali.  
- Papai, o senhor está bem?  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso.  
- Melhorando – respondeu, lacônico, em seguida voltando a enfiar o rosto no aparelho.  
Então Hermione entendeu. Seu pai não estava pior. E sua mãe não lhe enviara carta alguma.  
- Oh, meu Deus...  
- O que foi, querida? – quis saber a mãe. – O que está acontecendo, afinal?  
Ela balançou a cabeça.  
- Nada, mãe. Apenas um mal entendido – respondeu ela, ouvindo sua própria voz soar distante. Dentro de sua cabeça muitos pensamentos surgiam simultaneamente e ela tentava ligar os fatos. A valsa com Rony. As declarações de carinho. Vítor chegando de repente. – Eu preciso ir agora.  
Mas, antes de fazer isso, explicou à mãe um resumo do que acontecera. A mãe lembrou então que mais cedo, no mesmo dia, a lista de compras que ela prendera na porta da geladeira sumira. Aquilo explicara que a caligrafia na carta fosse semelhante à dela.  
O problema agora seria resolver aquele problema – Hermione largara Rony tão de repente.  
- Vá até lá resolver isso, Hermione – tossiu seu pai, de trás do inalador, fazendo um enorme esforço. – Não deixe que destruam seu sonho.  
Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas e, sem antes dar um beijo no pai e um na mãe, ela correu escada abaixo.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gina entrou no jardim rindo e, sem dar importância a Vítor e sua prima que entraram pela porta dos fundos um momento antes que ele saísse, deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Rony.  
- E assim que se faz, Rony – disse, sorridente. – Vejo que está correndo tudo muito bem. Devo admitir que não confiava em seus talentos, mas você me surpreendeu.  
Rony ergueu o olhar triste para a irmã.  
- Ela foi embora – anunciou.  
- O quê? – perguntou Gina, espantada. Ela estava no andar de cima e não viu quando Hermione passou pela lareira.  
Rony apoiou o rosto nas mãos.  
- O pai está doente, ela precisou correr para vê-lo.  
- Mas você já a beijou?  
Com os olhos lacrimejando, Rony fez que não com a cabeça. Gina chutou o chão e soltou um muxoxo de decepção.  
- Você a deixou partir sem dar um beijo? – espantou-se. – Rony, seu tempo está se esgotando, se é que esqueceu. Por que fez isso?  
- Porque eu a amo – respondeu Rony, com a expressão cada vez mais deprimida.  
Gina abaixou a cabeça, sem ter o que dizer – o que demonstrava o quão chata era a situação. Pensou em algo para dizer a Rony mas, por incrível que pareça, nada lhe ocorreu. Então, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro e murmurou:  
- Deixe que nós tentamos animá-lo.  
A garota virou-se e deu com Vítor Krum. Gina não achava bom deixar Krum com Rony naquele momento, mas mudou de idéia ao ver a expressão de profundo arrependimento no rosto do búlgaro. Talvez ele agora percebesse a quem o coração de Hermione pertencia, por direito.  
Consentiu então e entrou na cozinha, deixando os dois sozinhos.  
Vítor seguiu até o banco comprido e sentou-se ao lado de Rony.  
- Não fique trriste, Rony – disse, um tanto quanto sem jeito. – Vai ficarr tudo bem.  
Rony nem ao menos demonstrou perceber a presença do outro.  
- Vamos, anime-se. É uma festa! – lembrou Vítor, abrindo um sorriso. – Sabe o que sempre me deixa mais feliz? Falarr de quadrribol – ele mudou de assunto, meio mecânico, pois seguia à risca o "roteiro de conversa" que sua prima traçara. – Qual o seu time?  
Sem erguer os olhos, Rony apenas murmurou um "Cannons".  
Vítor soltou um gemido esquisito.  
- Uh, que pena, acabarram de cair mais uma vez parra a segunda divisão, non?  
Rony respirou fundo, provavelmente não achando conveniente discutir quadribol naquele momento.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione voltou à casa de Harry, pela lareira. Todos na sala a olharam surpresos – Gina acabara de voltar do jardim comunicando o porquê de Hermione ter saído.  
- Está tudo bem, Hermione? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, preocupada, parando de servir suco de abóbora no copo de sua sobrinha.  
A garota não perdeu tempo respondendo.  
- Onde está Rony? – perguntou.  
A Sra. Weasley simplesmente ergueu os olhos e apontou para a porta dos fundos. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Hermione saiu correndo. Ao sair da sala ainda ouviu Raíssa dizendo:  
- É uma pena que você pense valer mesmo a pena procurar alguém assim.  
Ela não entendeu por que a garota diria uma coisa dessas sobre Rony, mas seguiu seu caminho sem parar para pensar.  
Chegou à porta dos fundos e ia entrar no jardim, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Vítor lá fora. Estava com um pressentimento ruim com o garoto, devido ao falso bilhete que ele lhe entregara, então escondeu-se na cozinha a fim de ouvir o que ele dizia.  
- Teve a oporrtunidade de pegá-la, mas non deu cerrto – dizia ele. – E agorra está desclassificado. É uma pena, sabe, pois nós demos uma chance e ela foi desperrdiçada, enton agorra a tentativa é nossa. Ganharremos o prrêmio desta vez, tenho certeza.  
Ouviu-se então a voz de Rony. Ela vinha bem mais baixa, de modo que Hermione teve que encostar o ouvido na parede para ouvir.  
- Krum, não quero ser groso, mas... não vê que não é uma boa hora para cantar vitória sobre mim? Perdi, okay, quer me deixar em paz agora?  
Hermione sentiu seu corpo gelar e o coração apertar. Ela não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
Desistiu imediatamente de ir ter com Rony. Em vez disso, virou as costas e seguiu mais uma vez para dentro da casa.  
- Hermione! – ouviu o grito de Rony, vindo lá de fora. Mas não parou por isso. Continuou correndo até a sala e Rony só a alcançou quando ela já estava com o Pó de Flu na mão. – Você voltou! – ele exclamou sorrindo e segurando-a de leve pelo braço. – Como está seu pai.  
Hermione lançou um olhar de desprezo sobre Rony.  
- Ah, me largue – ordenou, puxando o braço.  
Rony ficou um pouco atordoado, mas não o suficiente para não reagir. Esticou o braço e tirou o pacote de Pó de Flu das mãos da menina.  
- O que aconteceu, Hermione? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. – Aonde você vai?  
- Por que se interessa? Já perdeu sua aposta, mesmo – ela respondeu, ríspida, virando as costas para ele e saindo para o quintal.  
Rony precisou correr mais uma vez atrás dela e alcançou-a quando ela estava sentada no chão lá fora, chorando.  
- Hermione, pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, preocupado, ajoelhando-se diante dela.  
- O que aconteceu? – ela repetiu, olhando para ele com amargura. – Eu descobri seu segredo, Ronald.  
Ele a encarou, perplexo.  
- Que segredo? – perguntou, parecendo preocupado.  
- Desista, Rony – recomendou uma voz às suas costas. O garoto se levantou de um salto. Era Vítor Krum, que observava os dois com um sorriso malicioso e os braços cruzados na altura do peito. – Herm-ôn-nini descobrriu a aposta que fizemos parra ver quanto tempo você levarria parra reconquistá-la após uma brriga.  
Rony olhou de Hermione para Vítor e depois para Hermione de novo. Algo pareceu fazer sentido então para ele.  
- Não houve aposta nenhuma – declarou, em tom de desespero. – Foi um mal entendido, Hermione. Nós estávamos falando de quadribol lá no jardim. Eu nunca... – então parou de falar e voltou-se boquiaberto para Vítor, parecendo ter entendido mais uma coisa. – Você fez de propósito! – concluiu, espantado.  
Vítor fez a cara de inocente mais falsa do mundo.  
- Jamais! – exclamou, ofendido. – Eu avisei você que non deverria brrincarr com os sentimentos de Herm-ôn-nini, Rony. Foi você quem insistiu.  
Aquilo foi a gota para Rony. Sem avisos, ele partiu para cima de Vítor, dando-lhe um soco no rosto.  
Hermione cobriu a boca com as mãos e soltou um grito meio contido. A atitude de Rony fora a mais imprudente que ele poderia ter tomado, tendo em vista que Vítor era mais alto e muito mais forte que ele. De fato, não levou dois minutos para que o caos chegasse ao auge.  
Quem estava na festa correu para fora a fim de verificar o motivo do grito de Hermione. Ao detectá-lo, o Sr. Weasley e os gêmeos correram para apartar a briga e tirar Vítor de cima de Rony, que estava agora caído no chão apanhando.  
Hermione correu para cima do garoto. As pessoas à sua volta tumultuavam o ambiente, alguns chegavam a gritar, mas ela desligou-se disso e prestou atenção só em Rony. Debruçou-se chorando sobre o garoto. Ele tinha um olho roxo e o nariz quebrado sangrava muito, o que não era uma visão bonita. Obviamente sentia muita dor mas, ainda assim, ele tentou erguer a cabeça ao ver Hermione se aproximar.  
- Não se mexa – mandou a garota. – Você está machucado.  
- Desculpe, Hermione – pediu ele, com o olhar triste. – A culpa é toda mi...  
Ela soltou um silvo com a boca, silenciando-o.  
- Não diga isso, Rony – pediu. – Eu... eu te amo.  
As palavras foram ditas. E no exato momento em que longe dali, n'A Toca, caía a última pétala da rosa enfeitiçada.  
Hermione e Rony se abraçaram em uma posição estranha, ela ajoelhada e ele ainda deitado no chão. Puderam sentir um poder mágico invisível envolvê-los naquele momento, algo que os aquecia e tranqüilizava, que os fazia sentirem-se felizes, apesar de tudo.  
Aquele abraço pareceu durar uma eternidade. Quando eles finalmente se soltaram, Mariana agachou ao lado de Rony, com a varinha em mãos para tratar seu ferimento.  
Hermione esperou e, em dez minutos, o nariz de Rony parara de sangrar e seu olho não estava mais roxo graças a um feitiço. Ele levantou-se então e segurou as duas mãos da garota, olhando fundo em seus olhos.  
- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou, sério.  
As bochechas de Hermione coraram.  
- Eu disse que te amo.  
Rony abriu um largo sorriso.  
- Eu também te amo, Hermione.  
Aproximou então seu rosto do dela, colocando uma de suas mãos delicadamente em sua nuca e fez com que seus lábios se encostassem de leve. E não se desencostaram logo. O beijo se tornou pouco a pouco mais intenso e apaixonado, da maneira como os dois sempre sonharam.  
Não é preciso dizer que Vítor e Raíssa foram embora da festa – não tiveram outra escolha, uma vez que a Sra. Weasley os ameaçou com a varinha. E a festa continuou sem eles, durante toda a noite e uma parte da madrugada.  
Era uma hora da manhã e todos ainda estavam acordados. Rony e Hermione voltaram a valsar a mesma música que tocara mais cedo, desta vez trocando alguns beijos e juras de amor durante a dança. Sentiam-se felizes como nunca.  
- Eu estou enxergando mal? – perguntou Rony a certo ponto, olhando espantado na direção do sofá.  
Hermione olhou também. Harry e Gina estavam sentados se beijando.  
- Não está não, eu dei um jeitinho no Harry – respondeu, sorrindo.  
Rony pensou por um momento.  
- Deve recomendado a ele o mesmo que nós dois vamos fazer a partir de agora, não?  
- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Hermione, franzindo a sobrancelha.  
- Ora, o que se faz quando o príncipe encontra sua princesa perfeita: – ele explicou, demonstrando não ter olhado somente as figuras ao folhear o livro de Hermione – vamos viver felizes para sempre!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota da autora: Agradeço a Teka Prongs pela linda proposta de challenge, a Bety pelo atencioso serviço de betagem e a Mariana Marcato pela ajuda com a inspiração pela fic. Espero que agrade a todos.


End file.
